Silly Songs With Captains
by CoolLikeBowTies
Summary: ...where captains sing...a silly song...or two...or three...BASED ON TRUE EVENTS!...sorta...SAKURA WILL VOUCH FOR THEM! review if ya read please :D


**Well! This actually has a semi-true story behind it! Okay, my dad has some weird obsession with Gin Ichimaru. Believe me, don't ask me why or how considering he's never really watched Bleach, but he does. **

**Anyway, my dad, being the guy he is, likes to make up songs for Ichimaru and Hitsugaya…which is how this started.**

**So each character is like a person here where I live. **

**And goes as follows:**

_**Kyoraku**_**: my dad **(I'm not saying my dad drinks, he just insane all the time)

_**Hitsugaya**_**: me**

_**Zaraki**_**: Hai Hai **(my dad freaks her out, so why not put her in here?)

_**Matsumoto**_**: Junior the cat **(no my kitty don't talk, but since I'm Hitsugaya, it makes sense)

_**Yachiru:**_** Bandit the dog **(Hai Hai's puppy)

_**Ichimaru: **_**himself **(no one I know acts like him)

**Disclaimer: don't own the characters

* * *

**

"Heeeeey Hitsugaya." Kyoraku said, walking into the 10th Division office. "Hey, Matsumoto."

"What do you want?" Hitsugaya asked, not bothering to look up from his reports.

"What ya doing?" he asked. Hitsugaya noticed the slight giddiness in his voice, a sure sign of sake.

"Working, but I'm sure you know nothing of that." He said, closing the file and taking a sip of his Irish cream drink.

"I see, I see…" he said, rocking back and forth on his feet. He then started humming a song neither Hitsugaya nor Matsumoto had ever heard. "Hm-hm hmmmmm…Hits-uu-gaa-ya…"

"Don't you dare" Hitsugaya sighed.

"Hitsugaya-ooo, can you fly-ooo?"

"Shut up."

"Are you a heroooo?"

"Stop."

"Or are you a zeeerooooo?"

"Shut _up_."

"Are you better than…" Kyoraku stopped and looked out the window to see Ichimaru walking by with Kira. "Ichimaruuuuuuu?"

Hitsugaya twitched, "Will you _shut up_?"

"What's with all the yellin'?" the captains looked out the giant window behind Hitsugaya's desk to see Kenpachi Zaraki, with his little lieutenant jumping off his shoulder and into the window to go talk to Matsumoto. "And who was singing?"

Hitsugaya sighed and put his chin in his hand, giving up on ever getting anything done, "He was."

"…what were you singing about?" he asked cautiously seeing the annoyance bubbling inside the young captain. He may be the strongest captain in the Gotei 13, but the thought of being turned into a giant icicle wasn't too appealing. "Or do I not want to know?"

Kyoraku smiled and patted Hitsugaya's head repeatedly, making him twitch every time, "I was singing about our little Shiro-chan."

Hitsugaya's teal eyes had the look of murder as he flipped his head around, "Don't call me that!"

"And it begins…" Matsumoto mumbled to Yachiru, who both decided to stay out of the way, in case things got ugly.

Kenpachi couldn't help but laugh, "And why were you singing about him?"

"Why not?" he said, grabbing a sake bottle out of his flowing haori. "And I wasn't just singing about Shiro-chan…"

"Shut up!"

"…I was also referring to Ichimaru-kun."

"You rang?" Ichimaru popped up beside Kenpachi.

Hitsugaya's face sunk into his hands as he shook his head, _'Why me?' _he thought. _'Why…me? Of everyone in the Seireitei…why me?'_

"Ichimaru-kun!" Kyoraku shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

"Hey," Ichimaru said, raising his hand. "What's going on?"

"Kyoraku's drunk again." Kenpachi said.

"Ahh. Explains a lot, I guess." He laughed. "Oi, you need an escort home, old man?"

"No, no, no." Kyoraku said, frowning and shaking his head as he walked to the door. "I don't need someone as _girly_-looking as you to take me him, Ginny."

Everyone froze as Kyoraku walked out of the room. Kenpachi and Hitsugaya looked at their vice-captains. Then they all looked at Ichimaru, whose red eyes were wide-open and trademark smile gone.

"…what?" Ichimaru spat, watching Kyoraku come walking out of the building and down the outdoor corridor.

"Goodbye friends!" Kyoraku called, not looking back as he walked away. As he go farther away, they heard him pick up a new song, "Hitsugaya went to Mexico…to find Hairuko…"

When the drunken captain was out of sight, Ichimaru turned back to the other captains to see Kenpachi chuckling quietly to himself, Hitsugaya had turned back towards his desk, shoulders shaking violently and Matsumoto and Yachiru both sitting on the floor laughing loudly.

"He's just a drunken old fool," Ichimaru said, looking back and forth between the four others, failing to get the assurance he wanted. "What…don't tell me you _agree_ with him…Zaraki?"

Kenpachi raised his hands defensively. "Not involved."

"Kusajishi-san?" he turned to the pink-haired girl, only to get even louder laughter. He frowned again and turned to his old drinking buddy, "…Rangiku-chan?"

"Well…heh heh…your…your hair has been getting kinda long…" she said between chuckles.

Ichimaru sighed and shook his head, turning to Hitsugaya, "…'Gaya?"

Hitsugaya turned from his desk and faced Ichimaru with tears in his eyes, and his hand covering a smile. "I…am also…not involved…in that conversation."

Ichimaru scowled and walked away. Yachiru jumped back onto Kenpachi's shoulder as Hitsugaya and Matsumoto both walked up to the window to watch him leave, much less cheerful then when he came.

"Well, that's what he gets for coming to my office uninvited." Hitsugaya sighed, leaning his elbows onto the windowsill.

"That hurt his pride so much he'll probably have to go see Unohana." Kenpachi said, laughing.

"I can still hear you, dammit!" Ichimaru shouted, raising his fist in the air.

"We are terribly sorry," Hitsugaya called. Then, with a smirk, added, "Ma'am!"

* * *

**Hm…yea, this is the mind of my dad we are talking about here, and any of my friends will verify that he is insane. So yea, 'Ginny' thing is because when I told my dad how to spell Gin, he thought I meant the whiskey gin. Then he started to say that, as to not get the two confused, to call Ichimaru 'Ginny' (pronounced like Ginny from Harry Potter)**

**And yes, the songs sang by Kyoraku are all songs sung by my dad…because he likes to sing about Hitsugaya and Ichimaru…**

**I do not know why…**

**And I wrote this to amuse myself, not really to see if people like it or not.**

_**BlackAngel**_


End file.
